Oscar (Wars of Alia)
Oscar the Almighty (''オスカーオールマイティー ''Osukāōrumaitī), or Oscar (''オスカー ''Osukā), is a tyrranical emperor that rules almost all of the universe and has many soldiers. Even though he has many soldiers, he could easily kill all of them at once, as his powers are some of the strongest in the universe. History Oscar was born on the date of Age 250, making his debut in Wars of Alia (which starts in Age 325) as a 75-year-old man, though he looks almost childish. At the age of seven, his father died and he and his brother Cairo fought for the throne. It was a close battle, but Oscar won and took the throne by cheating. He then banished his brother for treason against the emperor and set out to widen the conquest of his late father. He conquered numerous planets in his conquest and eventually came to Planet Gabby, the home of the Saiyans. He enslaved their people as his workers, just as he did to most planets. But he soon heard rumors of the legend of the Super Saiyan. Not wanting this rumor to ever become true, he wiped out the planet and all the Saiyan save for a few, including Princess Gabby, Namor (Roman's Father), Papyra (Roman's Mother), and the Great Saiyaman. He kept Gabby as one of his ship warriors, but Namor and Papyra were sent to Earth to conquer and wipe out the planet. The Great Saiyaman was also sent to Earth, but he became a super hero. Oscar went on conquering more planets before sending Gabby on a mission to wipe out the inhabitants of a very strong planet. Realizing she'd need back-up, she first went to Earth to get the others. Namor and Papyra had had a son named Roman, but Papyra had died of an illness years before. On Earth, Namor attacked Gabby but was killed and Roman finished the job. Gabby then went back to disobey Oscar and raised her own legion of soldiers against him. Yet, as Gabby found out on Earth, Oscar heard of the legend of the Dragon Balls and went to Earth, with Gabby following close behind. Oscar's soldiers and Gabby's soldiers fought, but they wiped out each other. Then Oscar was forced to fight Gabby, which he beat her easily with a Death Beam to the chest. She was revived by Dr. Namiko and Gabby went back to challenge Oscar. She became a match for his second form, so Oscar went third form. He then beat down Gabby, only for Roman to appear. Roman began to defeat Oscar in his third form, so Oscar went fourth form, which proved even a match for the young Saiyan. Dr. Namiko appeared at the scene just then to heal Gabby again and aid Roman. He healed Gabby, which caused her to go on another rant of becoming a Super Saiyan. Oscar easily kills Gabby this time and then proceeds to beat up Dr. Namiko. Realizing he is completely outmatched, Roman begins to flee under Dr. Namiko's orders, but Collin, Roman's old friend and training schoolmate, appeared to help fight. Oscar took a break from beating Dr. Namiko to kill Collin. This caused Roman to be filled with rage, becoming a Super Saiyan. Roman easily beat off Oscar then, but Oscar became full power and the match was pretty much equal. Oscar was right about to blow up the planet, but then Dr. Namiko jumped up and put him in a full nelson, ordering Roman to use the Special Beam Cannon to kill Oscar. After a little arguing saying that Dr. Namiko would die, Roman does it, causing Oscar and Dr. Namiko to die and the Dragon Balls to turn to stone. Oscar was then sent to Hell, causing trouble on a few occasions but only to be stopped by one of the heroes. Forms *First Form- Although he never uses it in Wars of Alia, it is the basic form that all Ice-jins are born with. *Second Form- The form that Oscar uses the most and as his primary form. He is in this form when he first comes to Earth. *Third Form- The form that Oscar takes on to put Gabby's newfound powers in her place. It proves to be of no match to Roman. *Fourth Form- Oscar's final form. He uses this form in order to defeat Roman. He kills Gabby and Collin with it. *Full Power- A more muscular version of Oscar's fourth form. He becomes this form to combat Super Saiyan Roman. He is killed in this form. Abilities *Flight- The ability to use ki to fly. A simple technique. *Ki blast- The ability to turn ki into an energy blast. A simple technque. *Telekinesis- The ability to control an object with psychic powers. *Death Beam- Oscar's signature attack. He forms a small ball of ki on his fingertips and shoots it out in a single, narrow beam. *Death Saucer- Oscar's signature attack. He forms a disk of dark red energy in his hand and throws it at his opponent. It follows it's target forever, so it cannot be dodged. *Super Nova- Oscar's ultimate, planet destroying technique. He forms a ball of energy about the size of a moon above his hands and sends it either at a person or into a planet, or both. *Mahi-Ha- Meaning Paralyzation Wave in Japanese. He blasts out a wave of yellow energy from all around him that causes his opponents to be temporarily paralyzed. Category:Character Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Villain Category:Wars of Alia Category:Gozon